disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Life (OneRepublic song)
'"Good Life" ' is a song by American pop rock band OneRepublic, taken from their second studio album, Waking Up (2009). The song was written by group members Ryan Tedder, Brent Kutzle, and Eddie Fisher along with group associate Noel Zancanella. It was produced by Tedder, with co-production by Kutzle and Zancanella. The song was released on November 19, 2010, as the album's third single in the United States, and as its overall fourth single. Its popularity was increased by its use in various films, television series, and advertisements. In 2011, the song was heavily used as the theme for Walt Disney World, used in various television and radio commercials. A music video was filmed at the Magic Kingdom, showing the band performing at Cinderella Castle, interacting with Disney characters, and riding on several attractions. The second verse of the song was omitted, largely due to the profanity in the lyrics. Lyrics Italics: Lyrics heard in the full version, not in the Walt Disney World music video Woke up in London yesterday Found myself in the city near Piccadilly Don't really know how I got here I got some pictures on my phone New names and numbers that I don't know Address to places like Abbey Road Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want We're young enough to say Oh, this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life Say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life A good, good life To my friends in New York, I say hello '' ''My friends in L.A. they don't know '' ''Where I've been for the past few years or so Paris to China to Colorado Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me What there is to complain about When you're happy like a fool Let it take you over When everything is out You gotta take it in Oh, this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life Say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life A good, good life Hopelessly I feel like there might be something that I'll miss Hopelessly I feel like the window closes, oh, so quick Hopelessly I'm taking a mental picture of you now 'Cause hopelessly The hope is we have so much to feel good about Oh, this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life Say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life A good, good life Oh, yeah Good, good life Good life Ooh Listen '' ''To my friends in New York, I say hello '' ''My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so Paris to China to Colorado Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me What there is to complain about Category:Songs Category:Theme park promotions